


Summertime

by takudons (heythinkthink)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Another song fic, DJ!MarkMin, Emo Boys!RenHyuck, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Music Festival, Mutual Pining, contains a lot of song lyrics, no more beating around the bush? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/takudons
Summary: Donghyuck and Renjun are still into emo-rock songs while Mark and Jaemin are the EDM advocates and oh boy, they clash.orMark wants to get his best friend back but Donghyuck doesn't want to get friend-zoned again so their conversation is over.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> I have too much feels for markhyuck and Jisung recommended MCR’s Welcome to the black parade so I decided to post this. This fic is not proof-read so I'm sorry for inconsistencies and grammatical errors in advance. 
> 
> P.S. Listen to MarkJaem’s Whiplash DJ setlist [here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1fSlpjk8zZ8NWyq1mBSvzq?si=fTwpDCsVRbuOPPOTa2Uf6g) **_(I included some lyrics and the order of the songs is the same in this fic and on Spotify.)_**
> 
> P.S.S. I used [Ryan Hemsworth’s remix of Summertime Sadness](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vVKdaFFDhM) as Donghyuck’s favorite but it’s not available on Spotify.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

🎧

Mark is looking at Donghyuck mumbling something as he studies his Stabilo-massacred notes, he can notice the existence of the neon green highlights at the back of the paper even from afar. Donghyuck is sitting alone on one of the benches beside their university's gym. Mark is there trying his luck in inviting the latter to watch him DJ on the upcoming Coachella-like event of their college department, the Whiplash Festival. He wants Donghyuck to see him as _Mr. DJ who can pull the record on _or most likely turn Donghyuck on. Almost all his friends know that he is obviously head over heels with Donghyuck but he just shrugs it off because Donghyuck is ironically, a coward for his feelings that’s why he likes listening to those emo post-hardcore songs with ear-wrecking screams and nobody-loves-me crying noises. He has an issue with this genre and with Donghyuck, being an idiot who ignores him for years now.

"Hey, Donghyuck! you know what? Listening to our setlist that can totally set the roof on fire will lessen your stress from studying. Jaemin and I will DJ at Whiplash this weekend. Do you think Alesana songs are so 2006 and it will just make you sulk and despise life? You’re only six when they were formed." Donghyuck stops reading his notes, unplugs his earphones and gives Mark an empty glare. He is not in the mood to deal with this cute little shit in front of him. Yes, he finds him cute but still a little shit who needs to be ignored. Mark was taken aback when Donghyuck raised his hands. He is raising both of his arms as he stares blankly at Mark. The latter is still confused because of Donghyuck's weird action.

"What are you doing? You're creeping me out, Hyuckie." Mark still calls Donghyuck by his nickname.

"I put my hands up in the air like I just don't care. And mind you, I really don’t." Donghyuck replies monotonously. The other man huffs after hearing it. He is definitely shocked at the moment. Did Donghyuck give him an EDM pun? This can be added to his milestone. _(Donghyuck made a pun only for me. Circa, July 2019)_

"Leave Alesana alone, you asshat makes me despise life." He stands up and finds another peaceful place to stay before his break is over. Donghyuck tries his best to be the coldest human alive in front of Mark just because he thinks that it’s the best for both of them.

_It's better to be like this._ Donghyuck keeps it in his mind. However, Mark always pulls some Elsa and not totally bothered by the coldness his former best friend gives him. The important thing is Donghyuck still acknowledge his existence and he can assume that they are now in a semi-speaking term. He runs and catches up with Donghyuck’s speed as the latter walks away from him.

"Donghyuck, wait! Why can't you stand my presence but can listen to all the growls and screams of those emo bands all day? And did I tell you it’s already 2019? Aren’t these bands forgot their teenage angst? I bet they have kids already!" Mark whines.

"Because they make sense, and you're not." Donghyuck replies as he plugs in his earphones, maximizes the volume of his phone, listening to Alesana’s Not a Single Word About This and finally walks away from Mark. Donghyuck maybe a savage man but he is also salvation for Mark.

🥁

Renjun is having a hard time fixing the hi-hats & snares of the old but still kicking drum set when Jaemin enters the music room.

"How about using all your energy on me with your infamous head-banging drumstick?" Jaemin playfully teases with matching his infamous grin as he put his launchpad and MacBook on the table beside the drum set. He was the one who taught Renjun how to play drums when he was still a part of an indie band last year, but he had some change of heart and started to pursue his DJing.

"How about these cymbals to make some beat-Droppin combo in your face?" Renjun asks Jaemin back without even looking at him. Renjun doesn't admit until now how sad he was when Jaemin decided to quit his band, started learning how to DJ and got busy because of the student council duties. Jaemin was the reason he wanted to learn how to play drums and join a band in the first place.

"Ouch Renjunnie, is that how you repay your drum instructor? Your rudeness?" Jaemin asks the other with a defeated but still whiny voice. Of course, Renjun's heart skipped a beat. Jaemin still has an impact on him. He started ignoring Jaemin after hearing his roommate, Donghyuck and Jaemin's heated conversation last year.

_"So, you're telling me that you're quitting from our band? You shouldn't have made DNYL in the first place."_ _Donghyuck was in a rage but tried his best to speak in a mild tone even he wanted to strangle Jaemin for ditching their first live gig and castrate him for quitting on the spot. Good thing Lucas was there to cover Jaemin because he sent a message 5 minutes before their gig starts. What a jerk move._

_"Sorry Donghyuck, I really am. But Mark needs my help to organize our college's first-ever music festival. I am the Vice President of the College of Arts and Sciences, remember? Mark can't do this all alone. Just please don't over-react. Chenle and Jisung’s okay with this. Why can't you?" Jaemin retaliated. He didn't want to get killed by Donghyuck but he couldn’t longer take the things he said. Jaemin needed to choose between their band and his dream festival’s success on their first term so he finally had chosen the latter and just accept the wrath of his friend, Donghyuck._

_"Fine, sorry for overreacting. You can go now. Mark can't do it alone, right?" Donghyuck entered his dorm leaving Jaemin behind. Renjun saw Donghyuck fuming in anger and on the verge of crying because he was too pissed. His sympathy was for his roommate and at the same time, a close friend. _

_Renjun walked to their portable speaker and plugged his iPhone, played the song ‘Fuck the System’ by Askylit Drive out loud until they could feel their room shake because of the heavy bass and screams. Renjun started to jump and bang his head. Donghyuck just smirked at his friend and joined him._

_"The world is not in your hands. Fuck the system a systematic position. We’ve lost our minds Oh, how we love it". Both of them shouted the first stanza with all their might._

_This feels so nice, jamming your hearts out with a friend who understands you. Donghyuck thanked Renjun. That time, he promised not to make his friend alone because he’s always been here for Donghyuck._

"Yes, my rudeness is all yours. What do you want?" Renjun gives up fixing the drums and stands up to get his things so he can go back to their dorm. Jaemin flashes the cheerleader-like smile that ignites Renjun's sleepy feelings towards the man in front of him.

"I just want you to watch me on the 2nd Whiplash festival this Saturday. I will not take ‘no’ as an answer." Jaemin says cutely but still in a stern voice. Renjun wants to go but he can't because he thinks that Donghyuck will be disappointed at him and he doesn't want that to happen. Jaemin sees his face and knows already what he's thinking.

"Mark said he's the one who will invite Donghyuck. I just hope he will say yes." Renjun laughs after hearing what the other said.

"Jaem, are you freaking serious? Mark and Donghyuck in one sentence are impossible. You know them more than me. They're hopeless." Jaemin sighs as he realizes that Renjun is right. He knows that Donghyuck is still holding grudges from what happened a year ago. He feels sorry, yes, but Donghyuck's stubbornness is unbeatable.

"I know you can't leave Donghyuck alone but you're the one who decides on your own. If he doesn't want to come, then let him be. Don’t let their past affects your decisions. You’re still a great friend for him, Injunnie. And don’t reason that Swedish House Mafia is not your style because EDM is more than that. You haven’t listened to my own remixes! Just give this a chance, give _us_ a chance.” Jaemin tries to persuade Renjun again. He knows and can feel that the latter wants to go and watch him and of course, give them a chance.

"Try to talk to him Injunnie. I know he's not that selfish to stop you from going. I'll wait for you on Saturday." Jaemin breaks Renjun's thoughts. He pats the other’s shoulder before leaving. Renjun sighs deeply because he is caught in the middle. He wants to pursue his feelings for Jaemin but at the same time, doesn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings thinking that he will choose Jaemin over him just like what Jaemin did when he chose Mark and the student’s council over Donghyuck and their band.

Jaemin finds Mark sitting on one of the benches at their university ground and thinks that it is unusual for Mark to stay there in silence, and even zoning out. "Hey, Pres! you're zoning out. Care to spill!" Jaemin nudges Mark's shoulder waiting for a hot gossip or something interesting. "Woah, I didn't know I am already zoning out. Nothing much, I was about to invite Donghyuck to Whiplash but then he said-"

"He definitely said no. I knew it." Jaemin didn't make his friend finish what he's going to say. "Mark, you know Donghyuck more. He is the epitome of stubbornness. I am sorry it was all my fault I guess." He says guiltily knowing how Mark likes Donghyuck even before but doesn't want to admit because of the hate he received from Donghyuck.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Jaemin! that is so not like you! Just so you know, he made a pun only for my ears to hear. I will not tell you what the pun was because it's only for me. And because of that, I am pretty sure he will come to Whiplash this Saturday." Mark smirks in full confidence acting like he already gets the D.

"Fine, then you have 48 hours to make him accept your invitation. I'm counting on you sir. I need Renjun to be there but since this kid is too loyal to Donghyuck he will technically ditch me like what will Donghyuck do to you." Jaemin laughs at his friend.

"Don't you worry, don't you worry child! the last thing that you can do now is doubt me." Mark's confidence is also unbeatable just like Donghyuck's stubbornness. A perfect match, indeed. Jaemin thinks.

🎵

Renjun slowly opens the door of their dorm. The lights are off in the living room, so he thinks that Donghyuck is still out but then he heard some unusual music playing inside his best friend’s room. The song is not familiar to Renjun but he is sure that this is not the type of music Donghyuck listens to. He just sits on the couch for a while and rests because he doesn't want to disturb Donghyuck inside when his phone starts to ring and it is Jaemin on the other line.

"Hey Renjun, are you home?" Jaemin asked on the other line.

"Hey, yes. I just got home." The other replied with a shy smile, good thing Jaemin doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks right now. This is the first time Jaemin called just to ask if he's already home.

"Wait, is my ears messing with my head or what? I didn't know you listen to Mark's old remixes. That's Summertime sadness, right? Are you preparing yourself for Saturday huh?" Jaemin can't believe what he's hearing on the other line. Renjun is quite taken aback. He didn't answer Jaemin's question right away.

_So that's Mark's remixes? And Donghyuck is listening to it right now? Does he still have these songs on his laptop?_ Renjun wonders silently. Jaemin asked him if he's still on the line. "It's not me. The music is coming from Donghyuck's room. I really have no idea what's that song but I admit it's kinda soothing." Renjun corrected. He was shocked when he heard a loud laugh with a few "omg" in between coming from the other line.

"Well, you should ready yourself too for Saturday because Donghyuck will definitely come with you. He is just a little confused but I’m sure he will give in." Jaemin said after he’s back to his calm self and stopped his excitement.

"What do you mean? Seriously I have no idea what is happening." Renjun is too confused right now and getting more curious because of Jaemin’s reaction.

"Let me enlighten you then. That is Summertime Sadness remix made by Mark, wow it's even on loop? Mark used to tease Donghyuck as his Lana del Ray because he's too dark and goth so he decided to make a remix of the whole 'Born to Die' album, put it in a cute smiling sun flash drive and gave it to Donghyuck on his birthday two years ago." Jaemin explained his nostalgic ‘MarkHyuck’ moment enthusiastically.

Renjun is the one who is laughing right now. He remembered that time when Donghyuck got mad at him when he borrowed that cute smiling sun flash drive because he can't find his. So, that was a special gift and now he finally knew where the anger came from. "You mean to say they were friends for a long time?" Renjun asks him. He still can't believe this.

"Yes. They were. But because of me-" Jaemin answers sadly but Renjun cuts him off. "It's not your fault okay? How many times do I have to tell you that?" Renjun reassures the other. He doesn't want Jaemin to think like that. "We both know they have feelings for each other, but they are just too stupid and stubborn to admit that."

Renjun doesn’t notice that the music stopped playing. Donghyuck snatches the phone away from Renjun. He doesn't look like he's mad so Renjun's hope is still intact. "Na Jaemin, if you're going to brainwash Renjun might as well get his things here so you can live with him." Donghyuck says nonchalantly.

"And one more thing, stop thinking that it's your fault. It's nobody's fault. But it can be Mark's fault for being such a douche." Donghyuck hangs up and gives the phone back to Renjun leaving the latter speechless.

Donghyuck walks to the kitchen and drinks his forgotten iced tea that he prepared earlier. Renjun follows him to the kitchen and feels a little guilty for what he said. "I think you know now. Jaemin is still a typical loudmouth but you like him anyway so do whatever you want with him. Just so you know, I'm not mad at him anymore." Donghyuck is the one who talks first. He didn't see this coming, knowing his feelings for Jaemin. He is just too obvious that even Jaemin himself already knew.

"How about Mark? Are you still mad at him?" The younger asked carefully. Donghyuck finishes his iced tea before looking at Renjun. "I'm not mad at him. Not at all." Donghyuck answers right away that made Renjun frown. Knowing Donghyuck, being a grumpy man with selfless deeds, he knows that it’s just his best friend’s façade - acting like his mad so that he can keep his feelings to himself. Donghyuck noticed the frown and asked him what's wrong but he just sighed in return.

"You know what Hyuckie? you should've sung and dedicate Deathbeds to that Mark guy. Please stop acting like you can live alone. You can't even live without that cute sun flash drive, the one I borrowed without asking your permission" Renjun, a brave soul says before running as fast as he can before Donghyuck beats him to death. Donghyuck realized all that Renjun said when his roommate is nowhere to be found and already hiding inside his room.

"Renjun is so stupid. Mark should be the one who will sing that song to me." Donghyuck mumbles. Deathbeds intro starts to play coming from Renjun's locked room.

** _Eyes like a car crash I know I shouldn't look but I can't turn away._ **

** _Body like a whiplash,_ **

** _Salt my wounds but I can't heal the way I feel about you._ **

** _I watch you like a hawk I watch you like I'm gonna tear you limb from limb_ **

** _Will the hunger ever stop?_ **

** _Can we simply starve this sin?_ **

Renjun paused the song for a while. "Remember every time you and I eat near Jaemin and Mark's table in the cafeteria? Your hawk-eyed stare at Mark is scary but the hunger in those stares are real. When will you stop starving yourself from him, huh?" He shouts like he's the bravest man in the country just because his door is currently locked then clicks the play button to resume the song.

** _That little kiss you stole _ **

** _It held my heart and soul _ **

** _And like a deer in the headlights I meet my fate _ **

** _Don't try to fight the storm _ **

** _You'll tumble overboard _ **

** _Tides will bring me back to you _ **

** **

** _And on my deathbed, all I'll see is you _ **

** _The life may leave my lungs _ **

** _But my heart will stay with you.._ **

He paused it for the second time. He is just trying to help Donghyuck so that Jaemin and him can sing Marvin Gaye and get it on without being caught in the middle of Mark and Donghyuck's hide and seek. "I don't know if you guys kissed before. But the real deal of this song is don't try to fight the urge to talk to him again like you used to because you will definitely tumble overboard and your feelings will bring you back to that Mark guy!" Renjun supposed to play the music but Donghyuck shouted.

He knows his best friend when he is serious and scary. "Open your door while I'm still asking nicely." Donghyuck knocks on the door twice. "Fine!, I'm gonna stop and go to sleep. Goodnight, Hyuckie!" Renjun answers, feeling a little guilty for being too much. He knows that his friend has his reasons for being like that to Mark.

"Okay, let me call Jaemin and inform him that he should be here tomorrow to see you on your deathbed. You didn't need to that, Injunnie. If you really want to go there on Saturday no one is stopping you. Don't mind me. You and Jaemin need to stop overreacting and start minding your own business. I’m not that immature." Donghyuck says it in a serious yet sincere manner. He really wants Renjun to be happy and of course, Jaemin too. He doesn't want to hinder their still on hold pending relationship because of his issue with Mark. Mark is just a part of his past. He sacrificed his feelings for Mark because they were opposite. He guessed that "opposites attract" trope is not suitable for the them. They clashed (more like titans). Donghyuck was never into spotlights and attention while Mark wanted to shine (brighter like Rihanna's diamond).

_Hyuckie, guess what?" Mark wiggled his eyebrows as he sits besides Donghyuck on one of the benches in their university ground. This is their usual hangout place where they can judge all the students who walk in front of them._

_"What?" Donghyuck asked not minding his friend's excitement._

_"Nothing much. I just decided to run for the presidency, and I appoint you as my Vice President. Jaemin will be our campaign manager. All you need to do is sign this form so we can submit it after lunch." Mark beamed. He couldn’t hide his excitement. He didn't notice Donghyuck's disbelief._

_"Mark, are you kidding?" Donghyuck panicked._ _"_

_Do I look like I'm kidding? Of course not! I'm serious." Mark replied but the excitement is gone._

_"You always make decisions by yourself. You didn't even ask me first if I want to." Donghyuck said firmly staring at Mark._

_"You said you'll support me in all the things that I will do."_

_"Yes, I said that. But that doesn't mean I will do things that you want me to without considering my opinion first. I can support you without being your VP. You know me Mark, you know me. I am not like you who knows how to deal with people's shits every day." Donghyuck explained. He was hoping that Mark would understand his sentiments but to no avail, he didn’t._

_"If you can't deal with my shit too then fine! Jaemin can be my VP. Sorry I forgot that you're not like me. You can just go back to your cave and drown in your own miseries. Imagine, if you become the VP? You're going to put the whole college into a mourning sesh." Mark shouted, tears the certificate of candidacy then walks away from Donghyuck._

_Donghyuck was not that surprised. Mark was angry at him but he couldn’t blame his friend for saying those things. He thought that he was not a good friend for Mark so it's better to be this way. Mark has many friends and doesn't need a Donghyuck with a loser's perspective in the first place._

_"Sorry, Mark." Donghyuck whispered in the air. After that, Donghyuck distanced himself from his best friend. Jaemin was the only close friend that he had that time so he told Jaemin not to mind the things that happened between him and Mark. _

_All Donghyuck knew was Mark won as the College of Art and Science's president and Jaemin as his vice-president. Mark became busy and forgot Donghyuck's existence._

🎛️🎚️

Renjun visits the venue of Whiplash festival at the open field stadium of their university. All the student council members are busy with the grandest college event of the year. The first music and arts festival under Mark's term was a huge success and they want to make it more successful this year. Almost all the booths for food, drinks and special spaces for art installations and scriptures are ready for tomorrow's festival.

Jaemin and Mark are on the stage checking the equipment at the DJ booth. Being the president and vice president of the college, they set up their launchpads and turntables at the booth because they are the one who will open the festival with their one-hour mind-blowing welcoming set. Renjun gulps so hard before approaching the two because of Jaemin's overflowing appeal that can wreck the normalcy in him. Jaemin is wearing a white muscle tank shirt that exposes those toned guns that can shoot him anytime now, paired up with skinny low trashed jeans that just turned him into a modern-day Adonis. Renjun is having a hard time walking and had some thoughts to back out and just go home but Mark found him first that also caught Jaemin's attention.

"Hey! hey! Look do we have here? Jaemin's L-O-M-L, Renjun" Mark teases.

"Shut up Markie! Wait a sec." Jaemin punches his friend's arm slightly but Mark overreacts like it is painful. Renjun, on the other hand, is trying his best to act like he's not affected by Jaemin's demigod-like presence and his blinding smile. They both sit at the edge of the stage leaving Mark alone at the DJ booth for the final soundcheck.

"So, I'm expecting good news since you came here by yourself?" Jaemin is the one who breaks the silence first. He sees Renjun's lips curves into a small smile and notices that there is something bugging his most favorite ‘friend’.

"Good and bad news. Well, you know the bad news is?"

"Donghyuck will not attend. Yeah, that's bad and we're used to that." Renjun nods slowly. He still feels bad after what happened last night and feels sorry for what he did to Donghyuck, for minding his _Marky_ business.

"And the good news is-"

"You're coming tomorrow even without Donghyuck." Jaemin didn't let the younger finish the news reporting.

"Seriously why do you always cut me off? You should know the news and public affairs ethics since you’re a mass comm student. Geez." Renjun lets out his pout that emphasizes his heavenly crafted lips and Jaemin can't take his eyes on Renjun because of that. He is totally captivated by his cuteness, his pout, his lips that he really wants to kiss right now. He is bewitched, starting to daydream about him and Renjun seating on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g until it was interrupted by the human form of bad timing named Mark Lee when he sits between Renjun and Jaemin.

"Earth calling Nana who is currently drooling over hi L-O-M-L, Renjun." Mark grins, flashing his mocking smile that is not cute in Jaemin's eyes. Now, he feels like punching the president on his face and hang him on the flagpole instead of their college's flag that makes Renjun laughs softly. He finds it fun to watch Jaemin spacing out, staring at him. Now that the latter is too annoyed and pissed because of Mark's intervention, he finds it funnier and cute too.

"Guys, it's working for the both of you. You just have to admit it to each other. Do me a favor and just....date." Mark says in a serious manner then walks away. He wants his friends to be happy. He knows, and it's too obvious, that these two have feelings for each other and it'll be a waste if they will not be together just because of the unfinished tension between him and Donghyuck.

_Maybe, time will come for us to be in good terms again. Maybe, that time will be tomorrow._ Mark thinks, still hoping to see Donghyuck in the crowd watching him.

🔊

The night has finally come. Their second Whiplash Festival is now happening. Almost all the students and alumni of their university attended. This festival is also open for outsiders that’s why there are many people in the quadrangle. The various booths and food stalls are busy accommodating the people at the sides of the school ground. Both Mark and Jaemin are now in the DJ booth in the center of the stage facing the open ground of their university. They are the first act so the two of them will have to prepare their equipment while the MC is having his opening spiel.

“Skrrrrrt! Everybody! Are we ready for some lit remixes that will put you into a trance and rave combined tonight?” Their festival’s MC tonight is the student council secretary, Jungwoo who is packed with lots of energy. The crowd with the same high energy, shouted back with a loud ‘Yes’.

“Fuck, Are my eyes deceiving me or Renjun is standing in front of us?” Jaemin starts to get excited upon seeing Renjun as part of the overly excited crowd. “Yep, you’re one and only! So, are you ready to persuade him to get into the Darkside?” Mark jokes, not minding the pang on his chest for not seeing Donghyuck anywhere. He keeps on looking but his best friend is nowhere to be found.

_Just be happy for Renjun and Jaemin, they both deserve it._ Mark reminds himself in silence but there’s still a tiny hope in his heart that Donghyuck will come and watch him.

Jungwoo looks at them asking if they are ready so both of them show their thumbs up.

“Lezzgerit!” Mark and Jaemin say in unison as the spotlight and people are all focused on them, all prepared to distress and dance the night away since exams are finally over.

“Give it up for the CAS Student Council’s very own President and VP, Mark and Jaemin for a mind-blowing set tonight!” Jungwoo shouts as he got off the stage because he’s too excited to party together with the other members of their student council.

They start their setlist with their own electro house remix of Tiesto and The Chainsmokers’ Split (Only U). The crowd roars as the euphoric heavy bass is starting to loom around the open grounds. Mark and Jaemin also begin to jump in synch, getting immersed with their remix.

** _Move the crowd when the beat goes down_ **

** _I rock the stage, they all know my sound_ **

It’s been a while since they’ve been exchanging their remixes until they decided to have a collab-DJing on Whiplash. On this year’s festival, Mark and Jaemin have an electro house set. The transition of one song to another sounded so natural as both of them know the alternation of their remixes by heart. They know when to jump, dance, and give the crowd some good beat drops. Mark is starting to feel like he’s in psychedelic trance and the heaviness in his chest disappears. This keeps him away from the reality that Donghyuck is not there in the crowd and he should stop hoping that he will.

** _I_ ** ** _ gotta stay high all the time_ **

** _To keep you off my mind_ **

** **

No matter how immersed Mark is right now, he can’t take Donghyuck off his mind. Well, scratch that, He doesn’t want to take Donghyuck and those memories they used to have together off his mind. He just realized that their reason in choosing the songs to be included in their setlist is not just about the music and beats but also the lyrics behind them. He remembered Jaemin saying that EDM is not only for raving and partying.

** _Those days are gone_ **

** _Now the memories are on the wall_ **

Jaemin looks at Renjun in the crowd while manning his launchpad and MacBook. The latter is trying to absorb this kind of music so far and Jaemin realized that the song right now is what he wants to do with Renjun after their set, tonight. Seeing him all eyes and smiling to what he’s doing makes Jaemin happy. He knows they have mutual feelings and feels that there’s no turning back after this.

** _If I lose myself tonight_ **

** _It’ll be by your side_ **

** **

Mark can see the staring contest between his friend beside him and Renjun in front of them. Don’t get him wrong, Mark is genuinely happy for what is going on between the two because finally, there’s a big development between Jaemin and Renjun. However, he can’t deny the fact that he is still sad for what Donghyuck and he had become. Behind his smiles and continuous jumpings, Mark still includes his epiphany in every song on their setlist.

** _Tell me here,_ **

** _Where are you now that I need ya’_ **

** **

Maybe if they didn’t part ways, Mark could finally confess that he loves his best friend in a non-platonic way and he assumed that Donghyuck felt the same. Maybe if Mark didn’t say those things that hurt his best friend, Donghyuck could be on the front row with Renjun even EDM is not his cup of tea.

** _Do you think about me when the crowd is gone?_ **

** _It used to be so easy, you and me_ **

** **

Performing their remixes on their college festival is one of the things Mark and Jaemin love about their college life. They both know that all the council’s hard works, time and efforts have finally paid off seeing the people having a great time dancing to the music their giving tonight. CAS Whiplash Festival is a proud legacy of Mark and Jaemin’s batch that made them so proud for themselves.

The night is still young, their front act DJ-ing is just the start since this year’s Whiplash lineup has so many great DJs, singers and indie bands for the people to enjoy.

** _Grey dust now sparkle and gold_ **

** _And the best is yet to unfold_ **

The song is slowly transitioning to Jaemin’s remix of Darkside. Mark and Jaemin look at Renjun’s direction because of their topic earlier before they started. Both are laughing when they see the latter dancing together with their mutual friend, Chenle in the front row. Renjun doesn’t care any longer and joined the hype of the crowd.

“I told you he’ll be in the Darkside with you.” Mark shouted in Jaemin’s ear that makes the latter even more elated. 

** _Take me to through the night_ **

** _Fall into the dark side_ **

** **

The next remix is one of Mark’s favorites (aside from Summertime sadness, of course). He didn’t miss the chance to include this to their setlist because Alan Walker is one of his favorite producers and at the same time, Faded is somehow relatable to what happened to him and Donghyuck. That’s why he even had a lot of different remixes of this song alone on his folder.

** _You were the shadow to my light_ **

** _Did you feel us?_ **

** _Another start, you fade away_ **

** **

Their setlist gives two different vibes - the wistful and longing one, obviously from Mark and the whipped and so-in-love vibe from Jaemin. The two of them agreed to include whatever remixes as long as it falls under electro house sound.

** _Get drunk on the good life_ **

** _I’ll take you to paradise_ **

** _Say you’ll never let me go_ **

The only remix that is very close to Mark’s heart starts to play. Summertime Sadness is the only not-rock song that Donghyuck used to love and because of that, he grabbed this chance to make different remixes of this song so just he could make his best friend listen to EDM. He remembered giving Donghyuck a cute flash drive with a smiling sun design on his birthday with his own remixes saved in it. Donghyuck kept on saying that he just listens to them because it was Mark’s own and he was just being a good best friend, but there were times when Mark caught him singing the chorus of this song unconsciously.

If only Donghyuck is here to listen to his remix again.

** _Oh my God, I feel it in the air_ **

** _Telephone wires above_ **

** _Are sizzlin’ like a snare_ **

Donghyuck is having a crisis in his room. It all started when Renjun excitedly bid him goodbye earlier, no longer convincing him to go to the festival tonight. _“I’ll go ahead, Hyuckie! If you feel like eating, there’s a cheesecake in the fridge.”_

He still remembers his promise when they were still best of friends, before the filing of the certificate of candidacy, before their last heated conversation happened. He still remembers that night when the two of them were lying on his bed, listening to Mark’s remixes of Summertime Sadness, Mark made him swear to the river of Styx and to all the gods of Olympus that he will watch Mark once he booked his first-ever DJ gig no matter what happens. That memory was too vivid to be forgotten. How can he forget those eyes full of hope, and that voice full of excitement? He knows how determined Mark is in reaching his dream and doing what he really wants. That’s why he didn’t even try to make amends with Mark because Donghyuck could be a hindrance from making his dreams happen.

** _Honey I’m on fire, I feel it in the air_ **

** _Nothin’ scares me anymore_ **

** **

He checks the time on his phone and it’s only 15 minutes left before eight. “Ugh, fine. No one will know. I’ll just go back after their set is done.” Donghyuck sighed. 

Donghyuck arrived just when the DJ set of Mark and Jaemin starts. He just decided to watch near the popcorn stall and made sure to be as far as possible from the stage. Seeing Mark happy on what he’s doing without him, makes him even happier and thinks that running away from his former best friend was the best decision he had in his life. Mark thrives while doing the things he wanted with the people who stayed and supported him which Donghyuck failed to do before.

Upon hearing the only song from the setlist that he knows, Donghyuck gets a wave of nostalgia and it feels like it's still the first time Mark lets him listen to it on his birthday a few years ago. He wistfully sang along while looking at his former best friend.

** _Kiss me hard before you go_ **

** _Summertime sadness_ **

** _I just wanted you to know_ **

** _That baby, you’re the best_ **

Donghyuck can admire his favorite smile even from afar. He knows how happy Mark is performing right now in a big crowd on their own established music festival in the university. Maybe letting Jaemin go from their band was also a blessing in disguise because, without his other friend, Whiplash will never happen. He smiles without any regret from what he did before, albeit a little saddened that their friendship had to end.

** _‘_ ** ** _Cause you are the piece of me_ **

** _I wish I didn’t need_ **

The crowd is going wild. Donghyuck doesn’t know the song but assumed that it’s the mob’s favorite tonight. Almost all them in front of him are dancing and jumping like there’s no tomorrow. He can sense that the setlist will end soon. He starts to laugh after imagining Renjun dancing freely because it’s his first time going to this kind of event. He'll expect an EDM enthusiast Renjun after this festival.

** _All alone, just the beat inside my soul_ **

** _Take me home, where my dreams are made of gold_ **

** _In the zone, where the beat is uncontrolled_ **

** _I know what it feels like, come on make me feel alive!_ **

Actually, Renjun is having the best time of his life. At first, he was a little stiff but now, he does feel alive. After seeing how happy Jaemin is in front me him, he doesn’t realize that he’s dancing with Chenle in the crowd. He couldn't even imagine that he would totally enjoy being here tonight. Whiplash is indeed one of the best parts of his college life. This is the perfect place to adore Jaemin and at the same time, distress from their brain-wrecking exams last week. He just hopes that Donghyuck is with them right now.

While Renjun and Chenle are jumping high after the beat drop of Alive, Jisung returns from the restroom. “I told you not to drink too much soda earlier, you missed the sickest beat drop!” Chenle shouted on Jisung’s ear but the latter just shrugs and dance like he didn’t miss anything.

“Oh, before I forgot, I saw Donghyuck-hyung at the back. I didn’t know he’s into this kind of event now!” Jisung said loudly, good thing the mix is transitioning so both Renjun and Chenle heard what the younger said. Renjun’s eyes got big and suddenly stop dancing even the song is back in its fast progression getting ready for another beat drop. Chenle and Jisung are pretty clueless about this news but for Renjun, this is one big fat news. He can’t wait to see Mark’s reaction later after their setlist is over.

After an hour of exhilarating DJing act from Mark and Jaemin, both of them thanked the crowd for enjoying and said that the night is just about to start. They gave the spotlight again to Jungwoo to introduce the next performers.

Mark knows that Jaemin is too excited to spend the night with Renjun so he planned to busy himself in monitoring the program together with the other student council members. He accepted the fact the Donghyuck didn’t watch him and their promise is now damned for all he knows. He imagined seeing Donghyuck swimming in the river of Styx that made him laugh a little, trying to lift his spirit up from hoping too much. Maybe the pun his best friend said didn’t mean anything.

“Hey, Mark! Renjun is waiting for us in the food stall area at the back. He said Jisung and Chenle don’t want to leave the front row so he’ll be waiting for us there.” Jaemin beams, after reading the text message Renjun sent earlier.

Jaemin and Mark saw a giddy Renjun hugging a bucket of popcorn looking at their direction. “So, ahm, Injunnie, did you enjoy our set?” Jaemin asked trying his best not to stutter. His confidence has been sucked out from his body, he couldn’t even look at Renjun in the eyes. The latter finds a shy Jaemin funny because he is so used to his flirty advances.

“Are you seriously asking that question? Of course, yes! I’m sure you saw me jumping and dancing so much my stress from those exams were all gone!" They started to be in their own bubble.

Mark fake coughs to attract their attention. “I’ll do the honor and leave you guys on your own. I’m happy you enjoyed our set, Renjun. Ya, Jaemin! Be a nice guy to Renjun and please for the love of the Olympian gods, make JaemRen official!”

“You never letting that go, huh? Fine. I’ll just wait for Injun’s confirmation?” Jaemin looks at Renjun. Good thing the smaller is not the type to beat around the bush.

“As if I have a choice? I’ve been waiting for this day to come. Seeing Donghyuck pined for so long makes me feel so fed up so I have to man up for my feelings just because I had to do it for us you know. So, Na Jaemin, we don’t need an audience for this because Mark should do something important right now because Jisung said that he saw Donghyuck earlier here watching your set.”

“Yup, Student council duties, wait what?” Mark, so is Jaemin didn’t absorb what Renjun said. “Donghyuck came to watch me tonight?” He is totally blown away knowing that Donghyuck went to watch him just like what they promised. 

“I guess that pun means something. Thanks, Renjun! Please have a wonderful life and a happy family with Jaemin!” Mark hugs Renjun before running away from them.

“Wait. Is he really pining for Mark?” Jaemin is still in a state of shock. Renjun just grabbed his hand so they can finally relive the Marvin Gaye song.

🍰

_I’m still important for Donghyuck. _Mark keeps on chanting this while running towards Donghyuck and Renjun’s dorm hoping that they will talk this out for once. There is no single day he didn’t stop wanting to rebuild their friendship. Seeing Donghyuck from afar, not talking to him and making him smile makes it hard for Mark to get back on his feet that’s why he preferred to focus on his student council duties and schoolwork. He’s waiting for the perfect moment to pour all his heart out where Donghyuck will only listen to him and will not cut him off and maybe, tonight is that night he’s been waiting for.

He’s not Mark Lee for nothing. He needs to pull a Renjun here to stop Donghyuck for pining and he's not even that dense. Mark knows that the thing between the two of them almost exceeded the borderline of their friendship.

Yes, Donghyuck was a coward but so was he. Knowing that his best friend went to watch him give Mark the courage to take a leap of faith and face his true feeling. _Y__eah, there’s no turning back. _Mark runs so fast he almost trips to someone who is seating on the porch stairs of the dormitory. He reminds himself to apologize to that man later after doing the most important thing tonight.

Mark has finally reached the door and knocks continuously for a minute, but no one is answering nor opening the door. He knows that Donghyuck is not yet asleep and should be inside at this time, knowing the fact that his best friend hates to stay outside for a long time.

“Hyuckie, are you there? Can you hear me out just for once? Aren’t you tired of avoiding me? Please talk to me for the last time.” Mark pleaded, wanting to break down in front of Donghyuck’s door because of his overflowing feelings, excitement, and hope that will come down crashing if they don’t settle this tonight. He missed Donghyuck so much or more like, he’s been missing him almost every day.

“I just want my best friend back.” He’s been knocking non-stop. Good thing, almost of the students are out there in the festival so he has all the freedom to knock or cry in the hallway without being judged.

“Maybe if you stop knocking and realize that no one’s there, I will hear you out.” Donghyuck says nonchalantly fighting the urge to smile at how cute Mark is kneeling in front of their door like he’s confessing his sins to a priest.

“Do-donghyuck? What are you doing out here? I thought-” Donghyuck cuts him off while getting the keys on his pocket so he can let him in. “You almost tripped on me earlier without even realizing. You’re still as clueless as before, Minhyung.”

_He called me with my Minhyung. What the fuck_. Mark is back on screaming internally but he needs to say something so he just talks continuously. “Oh my god, I didn’t mean to trip I was running so fast just to make it here. Are you hurt? I’m sorry like I didn’t mean to trip and I swear I didn’t recognize you earlier I-” 

“Mark, stop babbling! I mean, relax. I’m not gonna eat you. Calm down.” Donghyuck offered him a glass of cold water to drink and a towelette. Mark is still out of breath and all sweaty, he needs to cool down for a while if he wants to talk to Donghyuck. “Talk all you want when all the systems in your body are calm. I will not meddle. We have all the night.”

“How can I keep calm if you are so straightforward.”

“No need to test the waters here, Mark. You know me even before the three kings made to Bethlehem.” Oh god, he misses the Donghyuck humor but no more rebuts because Donghyuck is right, always right. “I’ll go get dressed. When I get back, we’ll talk like you wanted.” It feels like Mark is getting ready for his first job interview and he knows that he’ll ace it.

After changing into his favorite big white shirt and tracksuit, Donghyuck asked Mark if they can talk in the dining area since there’s a cheesecake in the fridge that he likes to eat.

“I know you’re a sucker for New York cheesecake, so you better thank Renjun when you see him.” Donghyuck scoops a little portion from his cake when he noticed that Mark keeps on staring at him and just toying his own cake. “Should I just record myself and do a meokbang or something? Mark, I know it’s been a while since we’re alone together but you’re acting like I’m a new transfer student you’ve been crushing the whole time.”

“Hyuck, I…” Mark sighs, praying that he is not blushing in front of Donghyuck because the ‘crushing the whole time’ part is kinda true. “I just can’t believe I’m here with you right now. I’ve been waiting for this moment and-” For the nth time, Donghyuck cuts him off, no longer concealing his smile.

“and yet you act all stiff like we’re not friends your whole life? You asked me earlier if I’m tired of ignoring you? Yes, I’m tired and just realized that after your DJ set with Jaemin. Good thing, you’re the one who took the initiative to go here because I don’t know when and how to approach you. I guess you want some closure? Broken friendship needs one right?”

“Donghyuck, Listen. I didn’t man up and run fast like the Flash for a damn closure.” Mark is not here for a damn closure so he snapped. “Oh I thought-“ Donghyuck is about to cut him off but Mark no longer lets him do it again. “Hey, you said you’re gonna hear me out. Let me talk.”

“Geez, fine.” Donghyuck answered before eating his almost long-forgotten cheesecake.

“First, our friendship is not broken. I didn’t let that happen. I don’t want that to happen but somehow for you, it did happen. That’s why I’m here to say sorry for those things I did before, for not trying hard to talk to you again but I didn’t stop looking out for you. I knew that you were so devastated when DNYL disbanded but I didn’t even do anything to make you feel better. After tearing that CoC forms that day and said harsh things about you that I didn’t mean! I swear! That day I knew I fucked up, like big time." Marks paused for a second. " As the day goes by, you can continue your life without me and I’m getting scared that we will reach a point where I’ll just be a stranger to you. That’s why even you’re on the verge of beating the hell out of me, it’s okay as long as I get your attention. I can accept your glares or emotionless stares as long as you still consider me a part of your life even just an acquaintance. So tonight’s event was my last resort to get things right or in a more ambitious term, to rebuild our friendship and get my best friend back.” 

Donghyuck suddenly raises his arms since he’s done eating his cheesecake. Mark doesn’t really have a choice so he let the other speak.

“So, you mean to say, the main motive of _the_ Mark Lee is only getting his best friend back? That’s it? I’ll get friend-zoned once again? If that’s it, then this conversation is over.” Aside from tired of ignoring Mark, Donghyuck is too fed up for pining and being such a coward. Maybe that setlist earlier was an effective wakeup call for him to suck it up and do something for Mark just for once.

Mark panics so hard after seeing the disappointment in Donghyuck's face. They're not even in good terms yet here they are, having another argument. "God! Donghyuck, I love you." He finished his cheesecake so fast out of reflex after saying his feelings for Donghyuck in just five words. 

"I'm not God, but I do too. Well, glad you skip the sappy parts of your confession. Let's focus more on the actions as they speak louder than words." A smiling Donghyuck excitedly stands up and opens his arms wide beside Mark, inviting the latter to hug him. "Hugging is the key, Mark Lee!"

Mark shakes his head, no longer hiding his smile and the crimson shade on his cheeks and ears and stands up so he can hug Donghyuck back. He wanted to have the most special and even emotional confession tonight that will make the two of them cry but he just thinks that maybe Donghyuck already gave up his teenage angst after listening to some uplifting EDM songs earlier. 

While hugging, Donghyuck sings a part of Summertime Sadness that made Mark giggle. _"I'm feelin' electric tonight, Cruisin' down the coast, goin' about 99. Got my bad baby by my heavenly side. I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight"._

"I guess you have to sing the chorus now, Hyuck!" Mark said in a more serious tone then unclasped his arms from Donghyuck so he can hold him on his shoulder and look at him properly. Donghyuck stares back, not wanting to back out. He really knows how to keep up with Mark. "Why? So you can kiss me hard before you go? What If I want you to stay here tonight?" Mark is taken aback again. He realized how weak he is for Donghyuck but he doesn't care at all. 

When Lana del Ray said "Honey I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere. Nothin' scares me anymore" Mark felt that and kissed Donghyuck hard even he's already staying there for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this part, thank you so much! :)
> 
> Comments are appreciated! uwu  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/_kuwun)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/qianakamoto)


End file.
